Battle of the Ailette
| combatant2 = France | commander1 = Johannes von Eben | commander2 = Charles Mangin | units1 = 9th Army | units2 = Tenth Army | campaignbox = }} The Battle of the Ailette was a battle that took place during the First World War in August 1918, on the banks of the Ailette between Laon and Aisne. L'offensive des Cent-Jours de 1918, y compris la bataille de l'Ailette Background After the Battle of Amiens, the forces of the Entente, led by Marshal Foch, planned a large-scale offensive on the German lines in France, the various lines of advance converging on Liège in Belgium. Blocking the road to Paris between the Somme and Aisne, the Ailette and its canal linking the Oise and Aisne served as retrenchment for a number of soldiers of the Imperial German Army. Though it was a largely unknown battle of the Hundred Days Offensive during the First World War, the Ailette was the scene of fierce fighting between the French and German forces for its control from August to September 1918, before it returned to the French in October. The battle *August 15 - Having noticed that Von Eben's army is widely spread from Audignicourt to Morsain, Mangin decides to take advantage of it. So on August 17, at 5 am he attacks and seizes a position around Autrèches with the French 7th and 30 Army Corps. The next day at 6 o'clock in the evening, they assault 10 km of front and advance 2 km taking 2,000 prisoners while losing 60 killed and 300 wounded, having thus approached von Eben's first line. *August 19 - In the evening, Mangin holds a line through Bailly - Tracy-le-Val, west of Nampcel, Audignicourt, Vassens, Morsain, Nouvron, Vingre and Fontenoy. *20 August - On the right, north-west of Soissons, Tartiers is taken; in the center the infantrymen gained access to the plateau of Audignicourt and took Lombray and Blérancourdelle while on the left, despite relentless resistance, the Germans retreat towards Ourscamp. During these maneuvers 8,000 prisoners are taken. Nampcel, Carlepont, and Caisnes are regained. *August 21 - With the support of tanks, Cuts is captured, lost and recaptured. Blérancourt is taken after a hard fight. On the road to Noyon between Sampigny and Pontoise, a raid reached the Oise and gained the woods of Carlepont and Ourscamps by threatening to surround them across the Oise, and the rest of the Lassigny massif that Humbert (3rd army) will occupy bordering Divette. *August 22 - The 1st Bavarian Division hastened to the rescue and was attacked; by the afternoon, the French troops advance to the Oise up to Quierzy. On the right, towards noon, they occupy the hill to the east of Pommiers, to the north reach Bagneux and further round Pont-Saint-Mard. *23 August - In the evening, after taking Quierzy and Manicamp, Mangin's army borders the Ailette Canal on to Guny and takes the station of Juvigny and the plateau between Cuffies and Pasly. Results On the month of October 1918 the German armies had to retreat from all the territories conquered in 1914. The Allies repulsed the Germans on the railway line connecting Metz to Bruges, which had previously served to supply the whole front in the north of France and Belgium during much of the war. When the Allied armies reached this line, the Germans were forced to abandon more and more heavy equipment and other equipment, further reducing their morale and resistance. The losses remained high in the Allied forces as well as in the retired German army. Rearguard fights took place at Ypres, Courtrai, Selle, Valenciennes, the Sambre and at Mons. As a result, the forces of the Entente could enter Germany. Meanwhile, mutinies erupted in Kiel on 3 November; the sailors of the Kaiserliche Marine refused to fight a battle "for honor". The revolutionary wave spread all over Germany. On November 9, William II was forced to abdicate. The General Staff asked that the armistice be signed. The fighting continued until the last minutes before the armistice took effect at 11:00 am 11 November 1918. References * * * * Category:Conflicts in 1918